


Life Goes On

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe leaves Ferrari. And life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Rob Smedley/Felipe Massa, but can be read entirely platonically if you wish.

In the end, there’s nothing. It would never be ‘out with with a bang’, and ultimately it’s not even a whimper. It’s just a silent slide, finishing with the merry go round and musical chairs that's the end of every season. The so-called dream team, whose lives became living nightmares for so long, are split up. And there’s no tearing of the curtain in the temple. Just silence. Rob nods and shrugs when Felipe tells him, and Felipe doesn’t apologise. He doesn’t need to anyway. It was all inevitable. And that’s it.  
  
Felipe leaves Ferrari. He never wins the Championship he so deserved with them. The new team are welcoming, and Felipe seems happy enough in the midfield. He seems to have accepted that he’s missed his chance, but racing is so much part of him that he won’t leave until he has to. Everyone knows that. That’s what drivers do, that’s how they are.  
  
Rob stays with Ferrari. His family stay in Maranello, and he works with the new driver (he doesn’t say ‘Felipe’s replacement’), and they do alright, win some races, get some podiums. It’s as mundane as a life in F1 could ever be.  
  
And life goes on.  
  
They keep calling, keep texting for a while. They’d been so close for so long. But they’re still nearby, so it’s not a heart-rending breaking of everything. It’s just two friends who start to drift, as conflicting commitments pull them slowly further and further apart. Until by the end of the season they’re pretty much limited to smiles of acknowledgement across the pitlane when they happen to see each other. They’ll catch up soon, of course they will. Just right now, they’re a bit busy. That’s ok, of course they’re busy, they understand.  
  
And then the season ends. And it’s then, without the sound of engines ringing in his ears, with more than just a week or two to himself, that Rob realises he’s really gone. That in the whirlwind of a new season, somewhere along the way (he can’t put his finger on quite when), he’s lost his best friend.  
  
But life goes on.


End file.
